I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an external high frequency connector and, more specifically, to an external high frequency connector applied in electronic equipments.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that in order to meet the requirement of high speed data transmission, data storage interface advances rapidly, such as Ultra ATA, Ultra ATA/66, Ultra ATA/100, Ultra ATA/133; in order to break the throughput bottleneck, now Serial ATA becomes the highest transmission standard. However, the faster the transmission speed, more problems need to face in the manufacturing technology.
Serial ATA changes the traditional parallel design to transmit data through a set of transmission pair. Based on current Serial ATA connection technology, this applicant submitted a No. 091220551 pattern application in Taiwan; the major component of above application included an insulating body, a metal shield and an external packaging, the metal shield had a cable positioning mechanism, the positioning mechanism had a cable fixing device to maintain cable position and lock the cables to prevent the cables from sway to lift the high frequency characters and strengthen the whole structure. However such technique remains following issues:                1) The fixing of cables is not reliable: the fixing device consists of fasteners and fastening holes, the tight or loose of cables is defined by the locations of the fasteners and fastening holes; if the manufacturing process is not accurate enough, the cables are not firmly fastened.        2) The electromagnetic field consideration: even though all the current high frequency transmission cables are shielded by metal electrical shelter, however, when current connectors connect to each other, the signal wires and ground wires are connected together at the same time, noise might generate to interfere signal transmission.        